Microfluidics has wide ranging application to numerous disciplines such as engineering, chemistry, biochemistry, biotechnology, and so on. Microfluidics can involve the manipulation and control of small volumes of fluid within various systems and devices such as inkjet printheads, lab-on-chip devices, and other types of microfluidic chip devices.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.